emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1489 (18th September 1990)
Synopsis It is Rachel's birthday and she is pleased to get a cheque from Joe & Kate. Kate is behaving strangely. Zoe insists that Kim tell Frank about Jock. Sarah's friend, Gerry phones & asks Sarah to go to the Algarve. Jack is not pleased. Frank has got drunk again, but hides it from Kim. Alan & Mrs Bates admit that they miss each other. Elizabeth is sharp with Michael, but admits that she is just worried about him. Kate tells Joe that she is upset by what Bill Whiteley said to her, he invites her out for the evening. Zoe puts her foot in it again & tells Frank about Jock and he asks to see Jock. Unfortunately when Jock arrives he overhears a conversation between Frank & Dolly about the night he got drunk when Kim was in Edinburgh. Jock gets the wrong end of the stick as he hears Frank say " Kim must never find out. Please let's keep it a secret just you & me ". Alan & Caroline share a cosy picnic and he tells her that he wants to marry her & try again. She tells him that she thinks it is just a ploy so that he does not have to give her any compensation. Frank gives Jock his final warning & Jock tells him that he knows what happened between him & Dolly. He tries to blackmail him & Frank sacks him on the spot. Sarah & Jack argue about her goingto the Algarve. Dolly & Frank agree to make up a story about what Jock overheard. Amos reads the vicars questionnaire & is not impressed. Jock is blind drunk in the Woolpack. Frank sends Kim a bouquet of flowers. Jack talks to Joe about Sarah. Joe advises that he talks to her. Michael insists that he did not set fire to Tates barn and he causes a scene in the Woolpack. Joe & Kate notice smoke coming from Home Farm stables, they are on fire. Joe rushes in to save the horses & finds an unconscious Jock MacDonald. Joe drags him from the burning stables. Joe tells Frank " I think you've found your arsonist ". Cast SHEILA MERCIER - Annie Sugden CLIVE HORNBY - Jack Sugden FRAZER HINES - Joe Sugden SALLY KNYVETTE - Kate Sugden MADELINE HOWARD - Sarah Connolly RONALD MAGILL - Amos Brearly ARTHUR PENTELOW - Henry Wilks JEAN ROGERS - Dolly Skilbeck RICHARD THORP - Alan Turner NORMAN BOWLER - Frank Tate CLAIRE KING - Kim Tate LEAH BRACKNELL - Zoe Tate STAN RICHARDS - Seth Armstrong GLENDA MCKAY - Rachel Hughes GLENDA MCKAY - Mark Hughes DREW DAWSON - Jock McDonald JOHNNY CAESAR - Bill Middleton MATTHEW VAUGHAN - Elizabeth Feldmann DIANA DAVIES - Caroline Bates CHRISTOPHER SMITH - Robert Sugden Writer - DAVID JOSS BUCKLEY Director - PATRICK TITLEY Producer - STUART DOUGHTY Story Editor - MORAG BAIN Previous Episode Episode 1488 (13th September 1990) Next Episode Episode 1490 (20th September 1990) Notes Final appearance of Drew Dawson as Jock MacDonald. Category:1990 episodes. Category:Episodes available on VHS or DVD